dog tags from hell
by Ultravioletlex
Summary: Ever wonder where eddward got those dog tags from? Ever wonder why he got to be this way? What happened to him? What happend between the tree Edd's? Well someone has. And when he finds out...he's not so sure he likes what he finds. (Rev!edd rated m cause you never know what's gunna happen in the future ;D)
1. Chapter 1

...They say what doesn't kill you makes you strong... And in most cases that maybe true...but did they ever think that maybe...it is just killing you very slowly? That it is just destroying you cell by cell...yes making you stronger but...you can hardly say you are the one that is stronger. More like the monster that is taking over is stronger. Its hunger for power and strength is so big. So it pushes you out making more room for itself...until...the 'you' you used to be and know...ceases to excist.

It's hard to watch this process happen to someone...and even more difficult when you know the same thing is happening to you. The painful process of denial, longing, suffering, striving, coping, thinking, anger, sadness, confusion, then like a gazziel under the claws of the mighty lion taking its last breath...then comes acceptance. That is the hardest part...but it comes eventually. After struggling and fighting for so long, you just become so tired...and you give up and let it happen.

Once you give the beast within permission to take over it all becomes rather simple on your part. The thing you faught for so long to keep away suddenly becomes rather natual in your day to day life. Almost as if you had always been this way. So when people give you surprised looks or criticised you , you can't help but wonder why they are still surprised. But that only lasts for a moment before 'you' just shrugg it off. But no matter how much you wonder. You KNOW you know the answer. You just still want to deny it...but everyone else sees there's no denying...you've changed...

Question is...what made you change?

* * *

*bar-b-Q party in the cul-de-sac*

Everyone was there that year. Even the vincents, eddward vincents parents, were there. The mothers were gossiping amongst themselfs while the fathers were standing around a cooler, enjoying a nice cold beer while idly chatting. Michel vincent spoke up " school is about to start...first year of middle school." The fathers nodded and steven Barr began "kevin seems to be excited to get into football but as for everything else...not so much. What about your kid mike?" Michel vincent sighed as all eyes were on him once more "Eddward seems very eager to enter middle school...but...i am very conserned gentalmen."

Jonathan Newcome or johnnys father spoke "why is that mike? Im sure he Will do well. He is already very high on the academic scale even at such a young age."

Michel nodded "indeed...but look at him. He-" he was cut off by kevin running up "hey dad! Come tose some ball with me!"

Steven smiled "coming son! Gentlemen if you will excuse me." He got up and went to kevin. Michel sighed "see. Thats exactly whwt im talking about." Lucas valdamore , or jimmys dad, sighed along with johnathan. "Michel. I dont think we really know what your talking about"

Michel looked at kevin barr " look at him. He is growing. You can tell he will be physicly gifted when in high school." Johnathan shrugged "yah so? Hes a boy" michel looked back at them "exactly! He is a boy. MY son is a boy. What did i do wrong? I know the vincent family isent known for being the most athletic but dosent mean were...well 'that' " he gestured to Edd. Lucas nodded "i understand how you feel. Jimmy is...well...different then the rest of the boys." Johnathan scoffed "if anyone knows how you feel its me! Johnny STILL carrys around that hunk of wood!" Lucas gave him a weird look "still? He still has it?" Johnathan nodded "and we've looked into it! His therapist says he'll grow out of it when hes ready...but im not so sure guys. If anything, his bond with the wood has just gotten worse. We took it away from him once and he found out and well...let me just say it wasent good.

The two other fathers nodded and michel spoke up again. "It seems as though our sons could use a little discipline in their life. We have all tried what we could have we not?" Johnathan and lusac nodded in agreement so michel continued. "Gentlemen. You both know that this has been weighing on my mind for sometime now, dont you? Well i had decided to take it upon myself to do a little research ... Have either of you ever heard of the 'Steelton acadamy For boys'?" The others shook tgeir head. "Well i read up on it and it is a very high end school for young boys. Teaches well. Yet it is also a...what do they call it?...a boot camp? Yes. To inforce dicipline and order into the boys life."

Johnathan looked intreeged while lucas looked skeptical "b-boot camp? Y-you mean like m-military b-boot camp?" Michel nodded a little " I am sure they will teach the same things." Lucas sighed "i dont thunk the misses will take to kindly to that. Plus i dont think jimmy couod survive a place like that. Hes so small." Johnathan sighed and looked at lucas "but dont you see?! Thats the point! They could train him to not be so weak and scared. Michels right! This could be our chance luc'! Just talk to your wife. Im sure she would agree."

Michel nodded "and think. A few years there and they will be perfect. When they come back, you will realise what a great choice you've made." The both looked at lucas who still looked a little more then skeptical, but in the end thinjs if the pros and cons. With a sigh of surrender he accepts. "Alright. Lets do it.

They all continued to talk about gow they were going to go about it to there wifes. Aparently michel had already talked to his about it and johnathan seemed convinced he could talk his wife into it easily. All that was left was lucas. But they wernt worried in the least

* * *

*in the vincent house the next night*

"Father! Mother! You cannot possibly send me there! T-that place is for more...athleticly inclined s-students! I-i am less then adequate for such a place!" Panuc filled Eddward after his parents adressed him about the acadamy. His father put his hand on the smallers sholder whuch edd quessed was supose to be a comforting gesture yet he founfmd it in NO way comforting. "

"But son. Dont you see? The place will make you athleticly inclined...it will make you adequate...and beleive me when i say...it will make me proud."

That was it. Eddward was sold.

All he ever tried to do was make his parents proud. His whole life revolved around that, because maybe if they were proud enough...they would wqnt to spend more time with him. He bit his lip for a moment. This was just to good of an opprotunity to pass up. Not like he actually could. He sighed in defeat "yes father...i will make you proud." He tried smiling but his father just nodded "thats what i like to hear. You leave before school starts. And do not look so worried! Johnny and jimmy will be there also. Goodnight son." eddward heard his mother call out "we wont be here in the morning but we did stalk up the kitchen! It should last you a while! Goodnight dear!"

A door was shut. Then silence. Eddward sat on his bed feeling hopeless. Everything was suddenly changing so quickly. Yet he couldnt do anything about it. How would ed and eddy take his leaving? They would probably be devestated! Sadness flooded threw him as he realised he would have to say goodbye to his very best friends in the world...nay...they wernt his friends. They were his brothers. That made it hurt all the more. He sighed once more before laying in bed.

How could such a good week suddenly go so wrong? "...love you too...mother...father..." He said like they could hear him. Not like they said it to begin with. But it was nice to pretend. Eddward then let the alluring luls of sleep consume him.

*The next day*

Double D saw his best friends and his visibly winced. He would have to tell them today. The sooner. The better. 'If i tell them now then it will be easier to say goodbye because we will all be expecting it.' Or thats what eddward thought...or more like hoped.

He took a deep breath for courage before he approched the two. "Salutations gentlemen. I have something to-" eddy cut him off. "D! There you are! Finally! We've been lookin for ya' come one! I got a new schame" edd sighed and tried again "but eddy! I insist. This is-" once again cut off "imagine this double dee! Kids are REALLY into this recycling stuff now'a days! We could get a bunch of trash and make jewelry for the girls and belts for the guys! Its genius! Easy money!"

Edd smiled sweetly "recycling! How nice eddy but i-" ed cut him off this time "eddy! Whats recycling?" Eddy scoffed and rolled his eyes "its were you make trash into cool stuff! Duh!" Edd grew impatient "eddy please listen-" eddy rolled his eyes "come on sock head! Stop waistin day light!"

"Eddy pl-" "whatever you wanna say. It can wait till after ive got my money!"

Eddward sighed and just shut up. He slumped and just decided he would try again later...

Days went by with the same result. Eddward would try to tell tgem but eddy kept finding reasons to stop him. Eventually days turned into a week. And a week turned into weeks. And weeks turned into months...until school was only a week away. Eddward was already packed. He was prepared...yet not ready at ALL! School was a week away and he was leaving today.

He looked around his room. It looked the same except his clothes were gone , already packed. He also brought a jornal and a few other things. His father had left a note telling him to pack his clothes and very few personal things. So he did as told by the end of the week. Now he sat in his living room with all three of his suitcases. Starring at the door waiting for his parents to arrive and pick him up. It would be any second now. His parents , no matter how spontanious, were always punctual. Eddward heard a car pull in the drive way "just in time". He stayed seated until his father walked inside, to which he then stood. "Ah. Eddward. I see you have fallowed instructions. I expected nothing less. Now lets hurry and get going." His mother spoke "get your bags dear."

Eddward did as told. His father got the third bag and went out to the car. His father put everything in the trunk.

"There you are sockhead! We've been waitin on ya'! Come on dude! We got work to do!" Eddward paid him no mind as he opened the back door to the car. Eddy grabbed his shoulder and forcefuly turned edd around "yo! Dude! Were you goin?!" Eddwards face to say the least was suprisingly angery. "WELL EDDY!" he spat the name out like venom "if you had taken the TIME to LISTEN the last thrity two (yes he counted) i tried to tell you! You would know that i am going to the 'steelmon acadamy for boys'! So thank you eddy! Thank you for showing me how much you acutally cared about ME amd not my willingness to work for you! God forbid letting me leave thinking people actualy cared about me! No we cant have that now can we?! So thank you eddy for opening my eyes! Now if you will exscuse me i will be taking my leave! Goodbye!

Eddward got in the car and without hesitation his father sped away leaving the two other eds confused. Edddidnt even regret. What good would it do?

The drive to the airport was silent and awkward yet double d couldnt bring himself to care. Once there , the vincents sat at the designated waiting place. Soon jimmy and johnny showed up with their own parents. The kids would be getting on the plane without the adults soo now that it was minutes away from departure double d watched the other two parents hug and kiss tgeur sons telling them they would be missed and loved while they were away.

He sighed knowing he wouldnt be getting any of that . so he just stood there like a gokd boy until it was time to leave.

Just as he started to walk away he heard a deep voice call "Eddward". Hope filled him as he re-approched his father."yes father?" The man looked down at him "i must remind you. You are the eldest over those two. That means you must take care of them. Look after their well being. Understand?"

His small smile full of hope left just as quickly as it came. He looked at the floor and nodded. "Good. Goodbye eddward." With that he left. Honestly not knowing when he was coming back. Once the plane took off , he suddenly cared how awkward it was between the three. But he didnt show it. Jimmy and johnny both tried to make conversation but they both knew it was in vein. They both coukd tell edd was going threw stuff so they just stayed silent.

After hours of flying and half an hour of driving, they arrived. When they stepped onto the property edd looked at the two. It was apperant they were both scared. God knows he was but hus fathers words replayed in his head. So he gripped both of their shoulders making them look at him. His fear hidde as he said "hey. Its going to be ok." Jimmy spoke up "how do you know?" He asked hesitanly.

Eddward took a breath "because...no matter what it is...i will make SURE you will be ok...you just have to trust me...ok? " both were hesitant but both nodded. He nodded and walked ahead of them "alright. Lets go"

And that was it. They all walked in not knowing what to expect. He reminded himself not to show any fear. Not around these two ever again. Because how could you protect someone if you were to scared? Unknown to eddward thought...he just walked into hell.

*5 years later*

"Newcome! Valdamore! Vincent! Start packin your bags! Your goin home this year!*

(I know! I KNOW! i shouldnt be starting another one but i just couldnt help myself! This idea was stuck in my head for like forver! So can you blame me?! Tell me if yoh like it! Please please please! And im SOSOSO SORRT for any mistakes i made! Forgive me! ^^)


	2. Chapter 2

(Hey guys! I'm soooo sorry for the long wait! For all of my story's! Please forgive me! I've been so busy and plus writers block hits me hard when I do have time to write. But I kept at it! For you guys! Hopfuly you forgive me since thus chapter is a little longer then usual. OK! Enjoy!)

"...Do you think everything's changed? Do you think Sarah moved away while I was gone?!" Jimmy, even with his newfound bad boy attitude, was still the softest of the three and was currently weary for their return. His hazel eyes looking down at his lakillp. He grew much to the others surprise. He was always so tiny, they thought he never would. But now he was a good 5'6 which was still shorter the the others but he didn't mind. He had beautiful blonde hair that he kept well done and maintained. He sighed slumping forward.

Johnny groaned "jeez jimmy...seriously. Plank says you need to stop whining. Just be happy were going home!" Johnny being the second tallest in the group, he was about 5'7 and a half inch. He had soft chocolate hair that was cut short. He held plank against his broad chest. Jimmy sighed "easier said then done! I told her I was constantly contact her! I only had time to send her a hand full of letters and only called her a few times! What if she's mad at me?!"

Jimmy gasped. He couldn't stop the words before they left his mouth. Johnny's eyes widened and he looked at jimmy like 'you idiot!'

"...well then...you can tell her that those very 'few' times...were Privileges...Privileges that were NOT easily earned..." . Deep piercing cyan eyes glared up at him. The voice that used to be soft and sweet and caring was now cold and deep and all around menacing.

Both younger boy looked away from the intense gaze and both all had their luggage in the trunk of the limo they were riding in. Courtesy of the general that ran the entire academy. For a while longer more silence set younger two grew uncomfortable. "...you nervous edd?" Johnny asked. More silence. Both thought he might not even answer such a question, but that's when he spoke up "..No...I'm not. This is just our old neighborhood... I have been throu-...'WE' have been through much worse..." Edd looked at them again. His gaze softer then before "...listen to me...nothing is changing...people are...are not going to be the same...we have also changed...all I'm saying is expect the worst from them. Alright?"

Jimmy and johnny both nodded. "Good...cause we're here." Both boys perked up and looked out the window. Edd just sat still and smirked like a parent watching two children look threw the window of a candy or toy store. Or in this case, like a big brother. He looked at his watch. It was 6:15 pm. The sun was almost done setting. The limo pulled into the cul-de-sac. All of them sat there. Edd just waiting for the two and the two just sat there a minute edd looked at them and realized... They were nervous. He could practically see questions flying threw their heads. His eyes unconsciously softened at the sight. He straightened back up "well come on then" he leaned over and opened the door for them. They both looked at him and he stopped for a moment. He has seen that look so many times it crushes him inside. "Come on guys. Don't give me that look" he said softly. They both looked at the door and got out.

They all got their had about 4 more bags then the others. "Can you guys help me get these to my room?" They nodded and got the bags making their way to Jamie's inside Jimmy looked around and it was completely dark. No light was even thought to be left on. " they're... Out to eat maybe? Let me get the lights guys." Jimmy went over to feel for the switch. The lights came on and all of the sudden they were people everywhere streaming "SURPRISE!" catching them by surprise. The boys acted faster than their brains could. They went on defense. Fists up and it was Eddie who pushed through about to hit the person who dared try to hit them!only to realize his fist Rosemere centimeters from Jimmys dad's face. Everyone gasped at the boys sudden violent nature. Johnny's parents step forward consciously "umm...are you boys alright?" His mother asked. the two younger by quickly put their hands down.

Ed took a moment to glare at what seemed to be everyone in the cul de sac, save for his parents and the other two eds much to his relief. Then he did the same as the others and stiffly rolled his shoulders. "...we are fine ... You just startled us is all."

He felt a small tap on his arm and he turned around to face the two younger. They looked at him and then their parents. Their eyes basically asking permission. He glanced at the parents who looked confused then back at them. He waited a moment before giving his head a small nod. They both kept your composure not showing much emotion but add new them better than anyone here. He could tell they were excited. He stepped aside and watch them as their parents hug and kiss them telling them how loved they were and how much they were missed...

Just like that day atthe airport...

Except...his parents didn't even bother to show this time..unfortunately for them he didn't care. He expected this already. So he just step back and watched. A very bored but observant face on.

~kevins p.o.v.~the decorations were finished. Snacks ready, everything clean and tidy. Now we all stood in the dark waiting. We all knew they would come here at least nazz did. something about a 'woman's intuition'. we all heard a car door closing outside and everyone was "sshh'ing each other. I chuckled and waited. I was towards the back of the room more by the punch. Nazz made me come. Telling me things like 'we need to be supportive' and 'we need to make tgem feel welcomed and missed' so i couldnt refuse. Otherwise i would seem like a jerk...plus,what kind of jock turns down free food?

So here i am, waiting. The door opens and everyone freezes. Three silhouettes appear in the door. The first two about the same size, which I'm guessing is a little more than five and a half feet. But the third. The third is probably I level with me, maybe even half an inch taller. "Huh. Guess they're... Out to eat maybe? Let me get the lights guys" now that voice was deeper due to puberty but still unmistakably Jimmy's.

The light flicker on and everything happened so fast. Jumping out of hiding places, "SURPRISE!" ! Shocked and confused faces everywhere. HELL! I was shocked! Had Jimmy's dad been a cenemeter closer and he would have gotten a mouth full of Knuckle's. That was NOT the response I expected! I was so shocked I didn't even listen to the words that were spoken. I just noticed the tall one. Okay I'm not gunna lie. The dude looked like he just came out of a freakin male modeling magazine. Long legs. Jeans that hugged all the right t shirt but not too small, just small enough to show his thin frame. Jacket... Dog . My eyes traveled up the pale skin of the neck and all the way up to sharp blue eyes.

Those blue eyes. Yeah he seen them before but... Now they're different. They used to hold the same warmth of tropical ocean waters...but now they reminded me of a deep dark trench in the ocean. Cold..yet still so alluring. Black hair peaking from underneath that stupid beanie. The guys whole Aura screamed 'I'm superior in every way'. I didn't know I was staring or how long until blue daggers called his eyes shot at me. They made me freeze in place. he seemed to straighten more at the sight of me as if trying to show off his full height. Unconsciously I guess I did the same because his eyes narrowed and a smirk covered his lips.

I'm guessing most people would have shivered in fear at smirk, but that shiver that went down my spine told me it was just alluring. My feet seem to develop a mind of their own because before I could stop myself I was making my way over. Pushing people aside not even bothering to say sorry. Not breaking I contact, I saw that smirk widen. Before I knew it, he was right in front of me. I looked him over once more before he spoke.

"salutations...Kevin"

.GOD! when did his voice get deeper?! I was so shocked my voice cracked slightly "hey-" I cleared my throat back to the original deepness that was a voice. "Sup double dee...welcome back." That smirk seemed to falter and then replaced with a slight scowl which took me by surprise. I mean what?! What did I say already?

"Please...call me Eddward." His voice seemed to say 'that wasn't a request'. I gave him a weird look "Everyone calls you double dee" dammit! Why did I grow up so stubborn?! He rolled his eyes "correction. Everyone 'used' to call me that. Now it is time to get out of the past and back to the present ." I was about to retort but then her perked up like a deer who just heard a twig snap in the woods. "You must excuse me." He said before disappearing. Leaving me there quite...for a lack of better words...confused! I mean what the hell?! 'USED' too? Eddward? Past and present? ?! My eye twitched "... is my dad" I growled before going to get a snack and cool off.

~Edds p.o.v.~

I must admit. I was surprised to see Kevin again. Went to my eyes content, I couldn't look away. It seems he was already looking at me anyways which, truth be told made me feel slightly smug. I smirked at him, contemplating walking over but it seems he was already doing that for me. Once over I greeted him on have him stumble over his words if only for a second before he recompose himself. How cute. Although I recalled when you called me 'that' name. I haven't been called that in 5 years and I wasn't about to let it start back up again. I quickly corrected him only to have him rebel like the stubborn alpha male he is. Atleast I knew he hasn't changed much.

I had to correct him again, which I hope for his sake would be the last time I had to do so. suddenly I hear other conversations. More like one sided scoldings coming from Johnny n Jimmy's parents. Scolding them on the natural aggressive behavior. I knew this would happen though it didn't stop me from becoming angry at the idiotic parents. I excuse myself from Kevin and quickly made my way over. Parents have their backs to me so the boys saw me first. I could see the relief wash over them and it made me happy. I cleared my throat getting the adult attention. They looked at me and I spoke "if you would be so kind. I wish to speak to the boys...Alone." I made my way to Jimmy's room and they followed quickly like always. Once inside I turned them "what is wrong?". They both sighed

Johnny spoke "apparently the parents Dont like it when we go all 'Bruce Lee' on them. " jimmy spoke "yah. Said we need to remember we still have manners or both looked at the floor like wounded puppy's. I sighed "I told was take them a while to adjust to our behavior just like it will take us a while to adjust to theirs..." They both nodded still looking like punished children. I took a breath "alright. How about this. My house is empty. You may come sleep there until you are comfortable enough to return home. Sound good?" Both their heads shot up with wide eyes and I knew I just said what they wanted to hear. They nodded "yah! That sounds great!" "totally! Thanks Dee!" I nodded once "alright. Well when would you like to leave?" They looked at each other then back at me. Johnny spoke up "plank said he wants something to eat first. Then we'll leave. Jimmy nodded "yah I am kinda hungry" I nodded again "OK. I will wait by the door. Make sure you have the things you need and be ready." They both agreed and we all exited the room earning looks I really didn't care for.

True to my word I stood by the door waiting. I kept my eyes on the boys making sure there was no more problems. I watched them eat patiently. I knew not only tennis but adults were looking and talking about me. Which was starting to piss me off. How idiotic have these people gotten? Surely they would realise I would change over the time. Change is to be expected. Hell! I knee nobody would be the same as they used to be. So why were they staring at me like an endangered species?! I grew more irritated by the minute so I just looked at the ground, waiting until I could get out of this dreadful place before I explode. Which I knew was physically impossible at the moment but one could wish right?

Once he saw the boys finish eating , which took an agonizing hour and a half since everyone seemed to want a minute with them. He could tell they were uncomfortable with all the attention. When they both got up , everyone watched as they grabbed their stuff and went next to edd. Johnny's mother spoke up "uh...where do you think your going?" . that tone made edd defensive and he stepped forward "your right. Where are our manners? Please excuse us everyone. It has gotten rather lat and it us vital for them to get a good nights rest. The plane ride has worn them down...you all have a goodnight" he said coldly, opening the door ushering the boys threw. He paused to look back at all the ,once again, shocked faces "...thank you for the party." And with that the door was slammed shut.

We all walked down the side walk to my door. I didn't know how confidant I was until I got to the door. I honestly Dont know what happened. I just...froze. I hesited. I haven't seen this how in five years. Hadn't called. There was no one here to answer. Didn't write a letter, no one would read it much less write back. When I left I took all the life that was here with me. Now it just just dead. Now all that my childish optimism was gone all I saw in that house was loneliness. My lungs lost their air and my throat tightened. I guess the boys knew what was wrong because not a second later I felt a tap on my shoulder. It snapped me out of the frozen state I was in and I turned to look at them over my shoulder. Neither said a word. Both just offering a small smile to me which seems to say 'its OK'...and if they were OK...he was OK. He took a deep breath and unlocked the door.

Entering the pitch black house felt a lot better knowing two others were behind me. I closed and locked the door and the lights came on. Unsurprisingly everything was how I left it. Though a little more dusty then I can stand, but still the took up the couch so johnny went to the floor. I could tell he didn't mind though. I made sure they were both settled in . "if you need me then just wake me. OK?" They both nodded and I turned out the lights. I made my way upstairs and got ready for bed in my old room , which also needed dusting. Once in my bed I realised I wasn't tired. Or maybe I just wasn't comfortable. I rolled around in my bed trying to find a position to fall asleep in but nothing helped much to my irritation. I played there growling and sighing and glaring at the dark ceiling as if my discomfort was 'its' falt.

I growled again before I got up and went to the bathroom to wash my face. After whipping my face with a small towel , I looked in the mirror. I looked disheaved , worn out , by all means I looked tired in every way!...so why couldn't I go to sleep? I exited the bathroom but paused and stared at the stairs. It didn't take me long to decide to go down. I seated myself on a cushioned reclining chair. The boys were already deep asleep and I looked them over. They looked peaceful and OK. No nightmares...not that they have had any in a while but still. One could never be to cautious. A sudden wave of peace washed over me and before I could even think about heading upstairs to get to bed properly , darkness over took me as I sat there. Almost like a guard dog would do loyalty for their owners...

Kevin's p.o.v.*

I was currently on the phone with nazz talking about tonights events.

"I mean did you SEE double dee?! He was like...like...I dunno Kev but wow! He changed! That's all I can really say for a lack of ANY better words!"

I scoff "be careful not to call him that."

"Huh? What? Why?"

"" 'double dee'. I called him that and I swear he wanted to snap my neck!"

"But everybody calls him that."

"That's what I said! But he 'insisted' I call him 'eddward'! Something about the past and presents. I honestly Dont know!"

"That's weird. And what was with the fighting poses?! Edd almost punched Jimmy's dad right in the nose!"

"I know" we both sighed. There was a pause before I spoke again. "Dude...was it just me or...did Jimmy's and johnny try to stick to edd like glue the whole night besides eating?"

"Naw man. I saw it were like little baby ducklings fallowing the mother duck...although edd seemed as protective as a mother bear! I mean did you SEE the way he looked at the prentals for getting into jimmy and johnny?! This is weird dude! Like...what's wrong with all of them?!"

"You know..I think the better question is...what happened at that camp?"

Ooooooookkk! I am soooo sorry for such a long wait! I had thus written out for more then a week! I'm just so lazy! I know! But I hope you like it! Please tell me if you do! The review keep me going! I have already started to write out the next chapter so fingers crossed I'm not SO lazy! Haha elolz I'm just kidding! ILL ALWAYS BE LAZY! Xp but I hope you can forgive me! Anyways! Thanks for reading! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE FORGIVE ME FOR ANY MISTAKES!


End file.
